Harry potter the time defying trunk year1
by TheLordOfTheSea1
Summary: When harry is in his bedroom mourning over the death of Sirius a hawk delivers a trunk and a letter changing harry's life forever. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter year: 1 Chapter 1: his godfathers last letters Harry's P.o.v It was my 5 year and I was mourning over the death of Sirius. why did he have to die? Because of Dumbledorks greater good. All of a sudden a hawk flew in through the window with a trunk and a letter. I quickly pulled the letter and trunk from the hawk and placed them on the floor and the hawk flew off. I picked up the letter and read it it said Dear Harry If you are reading this letter then I have snuffed it( died ). But don't worry I have thought about your future and placed some books in this trunk. My advice: DON'T TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. He has been manipulating your life for his f****** greater good. Now onto the trunk. In the trunk you will find a trapdoor that leads down to a place that you can live and train in. It has a time dilation charm on it so that a year down there is a month on the real world. Also in the trunk you can practise magic. I hope I went down fighting Sirius Orion Black As Harry read this he was crying and thinking about his late godfather. I couldn't think of anything to do so I opened the trunk and there on the inside was a piece of parchment that had scribbled on it: to add a password say password set. Harry thought of a good password. " password set prong's son," he said. I opened the trapdoor and walked down the stairs... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked down the stairs you could see that the walls were made of stone and the floor had a black and ref carpet. There were 20 doors as I began to walk the corridor and they were marked by a plaque with what was inside. The doors included: potion lab, charms practicing room, spell making room, duelling room, warding room, muggle gym, transfiguration room, lounge, kitchen, bathroom, 3 guest bedrooms, master bedrooms, swimming pool, a muggle room, a quidditch room and a library. The rest of the rooms were blank so you could add to the trunk. The first place I went to was a library where there was yet another note it read:  
Harry you should learn Latin because most spells are created with the language. S.O.B

I was about to start searching the shelf when I thought of something.  
" accio Latin book," I yelled my hand outstretched and before I knew it a book was in my hand. I opened the book and tucked inside was a notebook. I pulled out the notebook and read the title:

A Marauders guide to pranking by Sirius black.

I cautiously opened the first page it was a contents page numbered 1 to 30 with over 1 thousand pages. I knew that this would be very useful in the future so I turned to page 1. The book says: this is a guide on how to do amazing pranks. This will be 1 of 4 books that me and my fellow Marauders shall write.

I was shocked at this as it meant there were 3 more. I walked over to a table and gently placed the 2 books down so that I could read them later and as I put them down I noticed a third book though this one was an arthimancy book.

I opened it and saw that there was a spell wrote inside. elementorum pilae, with the wand movements of turning in a circle.

With that I ran out of the library and into the duelling room. I slowly pulled out my wand and pointed it at the dummy. I started turning my wand in a circle.  
I then yelled" elementorum pilae".  
Earth, water, fire and air combined in a ball. It flew at speed of 90 mph at the dummy and all that was left was a pile of ash and a scorch mark. I was shocked at how powerful the spell was.

A/N I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N hope you all enjoy and sorry for the wait between chapters.**

After a few minutes I found myself in the library with the latin book in hand and looking in the section and after hours I found the combination I wanted. spiritus enim magma which roughly translated meant magma blast.

So I was now in the duelling room pointing my wand at the dummy.

" spiritus enim magma," I yelled.

The spell came flying out of my wand and engulfed the dummy in magma and after five minutes there was literally nothing left.

When I got back to the library I started to search for an empty journal and when I found one I wrote the spell spiritus enim magma. After that I searched through the Latin book for three words: black hole teleportation an I found: foramen placent.

When I reached the duelling room I yelled" foramen placent." As I said these words I thought of the library. A black hole appeared and I walked through.

When I came out from the other side I realised how hungry I was so I called for a house elf and Dobby answered my call and gave me a plate of food and a goblet of butter bear.

After my lovely meal I thanked Dobby and wrote the latest spell in my journal. Tomorrow I would use this new invention and travel to hogwarts to see if I can go through wards.

It would be a fun summer.


End file.
